


Too late?

by goldenhidden



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhidden/pseuds/goldenhidden
Summary: MODERN AU. Astrid and Hiccup have been friends for a long time. What happen when confessions comes out?





	Too late?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own How to train your dragon.
> 
> A/N: Modern au; if you don't like reading about modern AU then don't read it. Well... dunno maybe you like it!
> 
> Im kinda afraid, first time writing about HTTYD (well, no, I have a few saved in my archives) 
> 
> Short but I hope you enjoy! (though is bad)

* * *

 

—Spring is nice in this site of the country.

_So as her._

—I don't doubt it.

She turned her head, facing him. Then a warm, stretch and friendly smile tugged her lips, parting them slightly, revealing white pearls perfectly in line.

Suddenly a sharp breath choked him a bit. She couldn't be more beautiful as she was now; when the sun of the afternoon behind her exalted her petite frame. There was strong blow since the morning that day, taking her long, long wavy blonde hair within in every shot. However, she was too stubborn to pick up in a lace or something that could hold up in place, claiming that whenever she does it, a headache comes after.

She grew tired at smiling at him when she saw he was wandering anywhere but Earth. So instead, she moved her sight again at the beyond heading them.

The boy wished  _and_  wanted to smack his cheek himself. His utterly crush was standing right before him, leaning in the metallic railing with slender arms folded under her breast and feet tapping the wood floor by some reason, and not only that; she just gifted her smile to him! She allowed herself to actually show a little of teeth, he knew very well that solely action, coming from her, was like witnessing a shooting star.

And what did he do?

Stared at her like a fool.

—Uh— He began, attempting to save the situation in any way —… You… uh… you took…uh… your decision?

She glanced at him, frowning, obviously confuse, —¿What are you-?

—You know…college and stuff — He interrupted in a un-mannerish way.

_Oh._

College and stuff huh? More like future and what to do on the matter.

She nevertheless, does more than sigh.

—Have you forgotten? We spoke about this more than twice.

—Yes… no! Uh… I think I don't remember it-!

—Stop it!

And he gulps, clamping his jaw, feeling the saliva travel in the tight throat. Another loudly sigh fill the now awkward silence placed upon them; he made it worse. Oh god, he made it worse. He only thought about all these weeks that were passing across his eyes, worst: all those years of unspoken words… of hidden feelings.

—Don't go… — He whispers so, so softly. He wouldn't be surprise if she hadn't heard it; it wasn't the intention after all. But she did indeed. She  _did._ But didn't react, and he couldn't know if that was a good reacting or a bad one. First time in his life that he didn't know what to do toward such indifference, whatever if that was a relief or a torn tearing apart his aching heart.

The moment she commanded to him to stop the blabbering she resume her task to looking the mixed orange-pink above them. She was too focused on it, like she was seeing something no one else could spot. The only signal he could pick that she listened was the pursed on her rosy lips, and the tips of her small ears rising.

"Ignored me then" thought the boy.

—No, I'm not ignoring you— He jumped at the unexpected sound of her sweet voice, what so ever what she just said —. If that's the impression I am giving to you.

She really knew him well.

—You… didn't respond.

—What do you expect of me to replied? More important to a confession that bigger.

—Is not a confession… it is… but… it is also a plea.

She shook very slowly. Letting scape a half bitter laugh.

—You know better than anyone that's… an impossible wish.

—I'm wishing it, so is not  _that_  impossible-!

—We talk about this— she interrupted this time, settling her firm voice —, since the beginning of this year.

He recalled well; that exact moment with the exact same words. Huh, what a better style to ruined New Year's Eve with news that supposed to be good.

When he didn't deliver an answer, she takes it as like a signal to continue: —. My uncle is gonna take me to Iceland, to Reikiavik. Like it or not like it. Agreed it or not agreed it. This is the best for me. This bloody country has already harmed… Iceland is where my father taught once. The place in which my sister studied once. Tell me: How I'm going to refuse that?

— You're gonna leave that easily?

—No one is dragging me.

That's true; it was her own damn decision. It was her  _desire_. He hated her now, finding he wanted to scream at her for being so …oblivious.

Damn his heart.

But damn his stupid brain, damn his stupid teeth for not biting his stupid tongue from rolling the words:

— Astrid, I love you.

Silence.

Neither of the two spoke or made a sound.

Just letting the confession sink in.

Of so many impulsive movements; his brain had to actually pick that. Now he had fucked up everything-!

—  _I know_.  _Me too_.

Jesus Christ. Had the ground has shaken? Had the blue waves in front stopped? Or did were they more suddenly bigger? Why his heart stroke so painful?

In any other situation this could be heaven speaking.

Now was just hell reminded him their fate.

Not a happy one though.

— Since when?

She replied almost immediately —. Since always.

— And you never said anything.

—… Like always.

— You could have saved us a lot of things.

— You never denied to other girls.

— That was… because you… never seem to care.

— That doesn't make sense.

— What I mean is that… —

But he couldn't come up with something. ¿What was wrong with him?

This was not the time for his mind to get off.

And then she already starts speaking:

— I started feeling for you when were twelve. I, of course, ignored. For five years I thought the thing would leave; ´time do the job´ people said, but the sting was, without fail, at every moment you told me about a school girl. Or someone you met… I don't know; in a party, or places you went with your other friends. However, they were particularly moments in which you spoke to me different, saw me different, and that you a _cted_  different. Very hard to not, at least, taking notes of it.

Hey. I saw your reaction on New Year's Eve. And how all of the sudden you changed notably your behavior… towards me. You hardly let me breathe these past months—

He didn't know there were formed and prepared tears on his eyes till he blinked. Rapidly he straight up, before scooting close to her.

Astrid lifts her soft hands, and very gentle and very swiftly; wiped the wetness.

— I don't… I- there- not- — In-between sobs a broken voice begin apologetically — I'm so sorry! For everything- I- I make you go through. I'm so sorry! I love you since kids- but- but never h-had the g-guts to tell you!—

—It's okay — she moved forward, shifting her hands from his face to his shoulder blades. Hiccup cried non about nothing, so to see him almost crumbling beneath her touch, wrapping his owns arms on her thin waist; made her realized how important she was to him. By now he was practically clinging to her, pressing his chest a little bit more than necessary (because despite he was significant to Astrid, she couldn't tolerate absolutely no one to break her personal space for too longer). She begun soothing him, hoping her kind words would go to his heart and maybe affect in him in some way.

—It's no too late.

He said after a while. The declaration made her knitting her brows.

—What?

—Yeah. I mean, just think about it. We know what each other feels- and- so- —

— No. It doesn't matter if we acknowledge this by now. Hiccup… is March.

He looks at her directly in the eyes. Trying to guess what she referred to.

— So?

— Hiccup — she repeats. Again more firmly, — Graduation. College… June. I'm leaving as soon as all this is over.

He shook fiercely. Panic again building up inside his body. — No… no… you are not really giving up that easily. Right?

—There are only two months left. Why we bother? What are we going to do?

— You know. Sometimes is better took it and knew what happen. Instead of always wondering what could had happened.

—I get it. But still. We know is gonna end.

— Then better we start savoring every second.

She couldn't believe him. Risking all just for two months, exposing their hearts to such vulnerability, regret would come later for sure.

They were about to play with fire.

—Hiccup. You're not seriously thinking on putting us on... hurting. We're going to-… t-to regret this when it ends. What are we going to do?

—Everything we couldn't do before.

.

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda lame, I hoped to be more I dunno... better (? Hmm!  
> Yeah, I know they seemed a bit OOC  
> English's not my mother tongue! in case any grammatical error.
> 
> Thank you for read!


End file.
